


Aphrodisiac Mishaps

by General16



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, It just happened, M/M, Oops, Outdoor Sex, Robbing gone wrong, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 16:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General16/pseuds/General16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi’s an idiot, Naruto has kept things hidden and sometimes aphrodisiacs can evoke epiphanies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aphrodisiac Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, okay? This just... kinda happened.

When Kakashi had accepted the mission he'd never in his wildest imagination thought he'd end up in the kind of situation where he'd have to fear for his virtue. And if said virtue was a little disputed, that was neither here nor there. He'd lost his virginity at the tender age of eleven – mission, what can one do right? – and by the age of thirty five he'd done just about every kinky thing one could do.

Honestly, he hadn't even thought he had any shame left in his body, let alone he'd feel bad about anything remotely sexual, as long as the people involved were exactly where they wanted to be and doing what they wanted to do.

But, being pinned to the forest floor by five feet nine inches and one hundred thirty-five pounds blond, blue-eyed student, Kakashi was definitely finding himself between a rock and a hard place.

Naruto had a frantic look on his face, eyes two shades darker than their usual azure and all but devouring him, telling Kakashi that Naruto was about ten seconds away from ripping his clothes off. Naruto was actually trembling above Kakashi, lean limbs shaking and sweat dripping from his brow, pupils blown and so big they threatened to swallow the dark blue irises completely.

Kakashi had always known Naruto was physically strong – at least when he utilized the Kyuubi's chakra – though he was loath to use that strength to hurt anyone. Despite that, the hold Naruto had on his wrists was kinda bruising. It was a little embarrassing – which was why he'd never said it out loud – but thanks to his pale complexion, Kakashi was prone to bruise easily, and he just knew he'd have Naruto's finger marks imprinted on his skin for at least a week after. Wow. That was actually kinda hot.

Naruto was so close, his lips almost grazing Kakashi's masked mouth as the younger man slowly lowered himself, hips pressing a quite sizable erection against Kakashi's hip. Kakashi's own erection had no business getting itself involved, and Kakashi tried to shift a little, to ease the pressure from Naruto's pelvis, trying to get a hold on his libido rearing its head. No dice. Naruto just pushed down harder, rubbing against his sensei's hipbone persistently.

"Naruto…" Kakashi asked slowly, testing Naruto's grip to no avail. Naruto's fingers firmed, stopping just shy of grinding Kakashi's bones to dust, or so if felt anyway.

"Yeah?" Naruto breathed, lids fluttering over hazy eyes and Naruto's face came even closer, nose nuzzling the edge of the mask clinging to Kakashi's cheek.

"What are you doing?"

Naruto's lids quivered for a moment, long lashes tickling the exposed skin just under Kakashi's right eye.

"You just…" Naruto seemed to lose track of what he was saying, more interested in nudging Kakashi's mask down with the tip of his nose instead of explaining why he was molesting his long-time teacher in the middle of a forest.

"I just?" Kakashi prompted a little hoarsely when Naruto ground down again, sparks of heat spreading through his veins, rushing and hopping to gather in his loins; creating a sweet ache which Kakashi had a really hard time ignoring.

"You just smell so good!" Naruto's groan was bordering on agonized and Kakashi's eyebrows arched incredulously. Covered as he was in several days' worth of travel dust, a lot of sweat, some grime and a little blood. 'Good' was hardly the word he would've chosen to describe his scent with at that moment.

"I do?" He couldn't help asking, seeing as it was little he could do when Naruto's legs came up from where he'd placed them between Kakashi's thighs to straddle him, aligning their hard lengths a little better. Sucking in a breath through his teeth, Kakashi did his best to cumber the urge to buck up, one part of his brain feverishly wishing for a miracle that would leave both of them naked right in that instant.

The bigger, more sober part, was trying to figure out why Naruto was behaving so irrationally, when he'd never shown even a hint of wanting to do this kind of thing to Kakashi before. Especially when considered that Kakashi would not have been adverse to it. At all.

"Uh-huh." Naruto nodded, eyes still closed as he bared his teeth and managed to snag Kakashi's mask between the straight rows, tugging down and down until the edge rested around Kakashi's chin, revealing his face to the mild breeze. "I-I don't know what's going on", Naruto mumbled against Kakashi's exposed cheek, lips sliding over stubble rough skin until he reached Kakashi's mouth. "I just- I think I'm going crazy."

Kakashi didn't have time to assure Naruto that no, he was probably not about to go crazy, before Naruto's mouth descended and his lips were caught. The kiss was deep but still chaste, not a hint of tongue despite Naruto's desperate grinding against Kakashi's groin. Kakashi had no way of stopping the moan catching in the back of his throat, or the way his hips rose to meet Naruto's demanding movements. To say that his mind and his lower extremities wasn't really seeing eye-to-eye would've been an understatement.

He was only a man, and a morally loose one at that. He was in a situation where a gorgeous, young man – yes, Kakashi had thought for quite some time that Naruto was stunningly good-looking, he wasn't blind –did his best to get into Kakashi's pants by light bondage and some necking. And if Kakashi's resolve to not take advantage of whatever had possessed Naruto was starting to weaken and fray around the edges…? Eh, it wouldn't be the worst kind of thing he'd done in his life.

Still, the part of his brain which weren't trying to get out of Naruto's hold so he could flip them over and get a little more serious, was blaring at him to stop for a moment and think! Exhaling raggedly when Naruto released his mouth and pulled back, Kakashi opened his right eye – when had he even closed it? – and caught a glimmer of something that was coating Naruto's clothes, as the younger man straightened up, deft hands yanking at the zipper of his flak jacket.

Kakashi stilled the restless movements he'd up until then been unaware of doing. With his nose free from the mask, Kakashi took the opportunity to take a deep breath and the slight hint of the smell coming from Naruto explained it all. Several things slotted into place, the missing pieces coming together in his head like an intricate puzzle.

Naruto wasn't doing this because of some unknown, secret attraction for Kakashi. No, it was probably the aphrodisiac clinging to his clothes and some parts of his skin. It was a rare drug; Kakashi had only encountered it twice before, both times in two different brothels, though both had been located in Stone country.

It was used by the concubines there to drive their customers mad with desire but before they could actually do anything they passed out, thanks to the big amount of tranquilizer mixed in there. That's when the whores robbed the poor bastards and threw them out. The story about how Kakashi had circumvented those particular situations was actually kinda funny, but not enough to distract him from his current predicament.

Naruto should've suffered the same effect, but thanks to being the vessel of a thousand-year old demon – which was frankly a bit too fond of said blond and a bit too sadistic for Kakashi's tastes, who generally just filtered drugs from his system– his body was able to by-pass the whole 'passing out' stage, while lingering in the 'horny-as-hell' stage. Kakashi surmised that it was only thanks to his mask that he wasn't suffering the same fate as Naruto. Or well, he was suffering too, but that was beside the point.

What to do, what to do? Naruto decided it for him and because Naruto was nothing if not efficient - and while Kakashi had been too busy to realize that his wrists were free - Naruto had undressed himself and Kakashi's forehead protector had joined Naruto's clothes and Naruto was keeping himself busy with divesting Kakashi of his clothes too.

Huh. Taking in the sight of naked Naruto with both of his eyes, Kakashi found himself very content staying ri~ght where Naruto had put him. And let's face it; it would take a bigger man than Kakashi – or at least someone with a bigger conscience – to ignore Naruto when he pounced, pressing an aggressive kiss against Kakashi's welcoming mouth while working on getting Kakashi's pants open.

The small, rational part of Kakashi's brain shut down then, after figuring that he was doing Naruto a favor by complying. It would most likely take some hours before it was completely out of Naruto's system, and Kakashi didn't want the poor boy to suffer sexual urges without any kind of release.

Yeah, Kakashi knew it was complete bullshit even as he was thinking it. Still, the small pang of guilt and regret for not having gotten the opportunity to even talk to Naruto about his own, not so platonic feelings for him, did not stop Kakashi's arms from coming up around Naruto, broad, calloused hands sliding over the expanse of silky, smooth skin in a loving caress.

Naruto all but purred against Kakashi's lips at the contact, deft fingers working on rucking Kakashi's shirt up over his stomach, sensitive pads savoring the feel of Kakashi's skin. Kakashi devoted himself to reach as much of Naruto as possible, hands drifting over sweat slicked skin, trembling muscles and the beautiful, beautiful ass he was never gonna admit staring at on more than one occasion out loud.

When his palms settled over the shapely globes – tanned like the rest of Naruto, and hell yeah, did Kakashi think that was hot! – Naruto tore his mouth away and released a wanton moan, hands stilling at Kakashi's waist, where they'd been busy with unfastening Kakashi's pants. Kakashi dug his fingers in the supple flesh, his mouth attacking the slender throat offered to him as Naruto's head tilted back, and he started to work on leaving as many marks behind as possible.

"This can't be real", Naruto exhaled, blunt nails scratching the sensitive skin just above Kakashi's waistline, when Kakashi's teeth nibbled a particularly delicate spot on Naruto's neck.

"How so?" Kakashi murmured between sharp nips and wet, sucking kisses, even as clever fingers slid down to the soft dip of Naruto's entrance, one, lone finger slowly exploring the wrinkled flesh.

"'Cause dreams don't come true." The words were whined out, Naruto pressing back against the questing digit prodding hard enough to breach the tight ring just a little. "I've dreamt of this for so long and I have no idea if this is real or not… my head's spinning", Naruto whispered, his hands finally getting back into gear and before Kakashi knew it, Naruto had closed his fingers around Kakashi's cock.

Choking on a groan, Kakashi reached with the hand not occupied with penetrating Naruto, down into the pouch tied around his leg, fumbling a little before he could close his fingers around the small container with lubricant. What? Kakashi was a man who believed in being prepared. You never knew when you needed some, and Kakashi was really thankful for that right then and there.

"It's real", Kakashi assured Naruto as he managed to get the lid off and get his fingers lubed up, switching with his other hand so he could slide two, wet fingers into Naruto's welcoming heat. Naruto whined low in his throat, the pace he kept on Kakashi's cock faltering as he Kakashi reached deeper than before, sinking his fingers inside Naruto's ass up to the last knuckles.

"Is this a one-time thing?" Naruto asked even as he rocked back on Kakashi's digits, small grunts and whines of pleasure spilling from his lips. Kakashi reared up to catch Naruto's mouth in a slow kiss, tongue pushing past the gasping lips to tangle with Naruto's in a sensual slide.

"Do you want it to?" Kakashi countered when they broke apart for air, two fingers joined by one more. Naruto hissed when Kakashi's fingertips pushed against his prostate, hips grinding in small circles as he braced one hand on Kakashi's chest and pushed back, meeting the thrusting digits with thrusts of his own.

Blue eyes flashed for a moment, a second of lucidity in the midst of mindless lust, but before Kakashi could interpret the look, Naruto wiggled down, down, down and. Yup. That was, holy fuck, yes indeed thank you – Naruto's mouth closing around Kakashi's cock.

Eyes falling shut without his consent, Kakashi couldn't actually find it in himself to do anything else than rake his fingers through Naruto's hair, anchoring them in flaxen tresses and arch his neck, the back of his head digging into the ground and hold on, as Naruto took him straight to heaven.

Kakashi was going to be honest. He'd had better. He just couldn't remember when or where, not when Naruto took his whole length in one, fell swoop, bobbing his head up and down with the same single-minded determination he applied in everything he did. And he did it. So. Well. Okay so… scratch the having had better bit.

Knowing he was missing out on something amazing, Kakashi managed to muster enough energy to lift his head and pry his eyes open, lids heavy as he took in the sight of Naruto going to town on his cock.

Yeah. That was definitely going to star quite a lot in future daydreams. Groaning encouragement, words of praise and elation spilling from his lips without permission, Kakashi was entranced and quite mind blown. Not just from Naruto's talented mouth and tongue –though he was very good - but more from the reverent look painted all over Naruto's face.

He just loved it. Taking Kakashi's not so inconsiderate length over and over, licking and sucking and worshiping it. It said a lot more about Naruto's feelings than Kakashi had gathered earlier, because he was quite convinced that Naruto wouldn't do this with just anyone.

Naruto was, for lack of better words, guarded. All the time. However flamboyant and outgoing he was in his daily life, there were parts of him which he held back, kept close to him without ever showing anyone. To Kakashi's knowledge Naruto had never had a lover, had never seemed interested in anyone. He'd just kept himself busy with work, spending time with his friends and kept pestering Kakashi for training and missions together and – and.

Kakashi was an idiot.

He had no idea how he'd been so blind for so long, Sharingan notwithstanding, and now that he'd connected the dots it was all too plain to see. Naruto was in love with him. It made Kakashi feel like a moron, for holding himself back, for avoiding Naruto and thinking that he'd just get over the torch he'd one day, some year or so ago, found himself carrying for Naruto.

All in vain. Had Kakashi not been so busy running in the other direction, he would've seen Naruto's feelings a lot sooner. He was a master at looking underneath the underneath, in most cases at least.

The spike of heat shooting up his spine warned him that he was dangerously close to coming, long fingers tugging at blond hair to make Naruto stop. Naruto gave a whiny, protesting noise as Kakashi rolled over, only to gasp in shocked pleasure when Kakashi returned just as fast – and naked - pushing the blond onto his back.

Naruto looked amazing naked on his back, the green grass cradling his lean, tanned form, his hair – slightly longer than usual – fanning out around his head like a liquid halo. Kakashi wasted no time and before Naruto could open his mouth and urge him on, Kakashi had situated himself between Naruto's legs and was already making his way inside, entering the tight space and making growling sounds of pleasure and possessive need.

Naruto gave another whine, approving as he wrapped his long legs around Kakashi's narrow hips, drawing Kakashi deeper into his welcoming heat. Bracing himself on his elbows above Naruto, Kakashi leaned in to connect his lips to Naruto's, kissing him deep and dirty and wet as he slowly withdrew and pushed back inside.

Over and over and over, their pelvises rising and falling like the tide, Naruto's hands tugging at Kakashi's shoulders until the older man lowered himself completely, pressing them as close as possible without breaking their kisses or their rhythm faltering.

It was Naruto's fingers raking down his back that did Kakashi in, blunt nails digging shallow grooves into his skin. Hissing into Naruto's gasping mouth, Kakashi upped the pace, slamming in and out as control fled, leaving him at mercy to his most basic instincts.

Naruto didn't exactly cry rape. On the contrary, Naruto threw his head back, eyes screwed shut and mouth hanging open as he all but screamed when he came, molten heat splattering all over their fronts. Kakashi grunted when Naruto's walls clamped around him, trapping his cock in a vise and that was all it took for Kakashi to let go.

He thrust two, three four more times, emptying himself inside of Naruto until he felt drained. He collapsed over Naruto, both of them panting shallowly as they slowly regained their breaths.

"So…" Naruto's meek voice woke Kakashi out of the almost-coma he'd fallen into, far too spent and relaxed when regarding their current location. "Did I just, kinda… attack you?"

Kakashi didn't move an inch, pondering for a moment. "Yup."

"Oh god", Naruto whimpered. "And you just… let it happen?"

"Sure did."

"Why?"

Kakashi finally raised his head from where he'd let it rest against Naruto's shoulder, pulling back enough to meet Naruto's gaze. He looked positively delicious. Sprawled out underneath Kakashi, a lovely blush slowly fading from his cheeks, hair slightly damp and disheveled, Kakashi had hardly ever seen something more adorable.

Musing on how to say it right, to make even someone as dense as Naruto could be from time to time understand, Kakashi had to search for the right words.

"Because you're an idiot for keeping quiet for so long", Kakashi said mildly, ignoring Naruto's indignant squawk "and because I'm an even bigger idiot for not seeing it sooner. And because I am maybe, possibly, a little infatuated with you and we should probably do this many more times with dinners, some movies and maybe a bit of cuddling thrown in the mix. Just to be sure", Kakashi finished.

Naruto, eyes wide and a little confused, gaped up at him. "So", Naruto started slowly and a little hesitantly. "You're telling me that you're in love with me and want to date me?"

Kakashi was so proud of his student's ability to figure out what Kakashi was beating around the bush about and rewarded Naruto with a small smile.

"Possibly in love", Kakashi stressed. He didn't want to show his hand too soon after all.

Naruto snorted, eyes warm and fond as a hand came up to tangle in the long-ish hair at Kakashi's nape, pulling him down so Naruto could press a soft kiss to his lips.

"Alright. If you can do one, little thing for me first?"

"Sure."

"Get off. There's a stunned guy behind us that doesn't look too friendly under all that stunned-ness and I don't really think he's gonna remain that way for much longer."

When they got home to Konoha again, Kakashi had gained a really hilarious memory of defeating an enemy-ish shinobi naked with an equally naked Naruto and a stick. But Kakashi couldn't really find it in himself to complain. After all, if that stunned guy hadn't thrown that aphrodisiac at Naruto at an unguarded moment on their way back, and then been distracted by Naruto pouncing on Kakashi and forgotten all about robbing them as he'd planned, they'd still be stuck pining after each other.

And if two certain brothels in Stone received a fruit basket and an unsigned _Thank you, no really, THANK YOU_ , card each some weeks later… well that was between Kakashi and the delivery man.

 

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment to let me hear what you thought of this ^^


End file.
